cardboard_gundamfandomcom-20200214-history
Haibara Yuuya
It's like I dont care about nothing man Roll another blunt...(OOOOOOOOHHOHHOH) LA DA DA DA DA DA (YEH) LA DA DAAAA LA DA DA LA DA DA DA LA DA DAAAA I was gonna clean my room until i got high I was gonna get up and find the broom but then i got high My room is still messed up and i know why (why man?) yaheee cause i got high because i got high because i got high I was go to class before i got high I coulda cheated and i coulda passed but i got high Im taking it next semester and I know why (why man?) yahee cause i got high because i got high because i got high Go to the next one Go to the next one (BUCKKKKEEEEEE) I was gonna go to work but then i got high I just got a new promotion but i got high Now im selling dope and i know why (why man?) yaheee cause i got high because i got high because i got high I was gonna go to court before i got high I was gonna pay my child support but then i got high They took my whole pay check and i know why (why man?) yaheee cause i got high because i got high because i got high I wasnt gonna run from the cops but i was high I was gonna pull right over and stop but i was high Now im a paraplejic and i know why (why man?) yaheee cause i got high because i got high because i got high I was gonna pay my car note until i got high I wasnt gonna gamble on the but but then i got high Now the tow trucks pulling away and i know why cause i got high because i got high because i got high I was gonna make love to you but then i got high I was gonna eatchyo pussy too but then i got high NOW IM JACKING OFF AND I KNOW WHY (turn this shit off) yaheee cause i got high because i got high because i got high I messed up my entire life because i got high I lost my kids and wife becasue i got high Now im sleeping on the sidewalk and i know why (why man?) yaheee cause i got high because i got high because i got high Ima stop singing this song because im high Im singing this whole thing wrong cause im high And if i dont sell one copy ill know why (why man?) yaheee cause im high cause im high cause im high la da da da da da la da da da da shoop shoop shoo be do wah get jiggy with it skippity be bop do wah oh bring it back bring it back la da da da da da le de de de de say what say what say what cause im high cause im high because im high hey where the cluck at cuz...(JIN JIMMY JIMMY JIMMY JIM-MYYYYY) well my name is yuuya man im from kamiya craft (kamiya craft) and all the damn weed i be smoking is mommas haaallleee (exellent delivery) i dont believe in satan thats what i said (oh my goodness) yes so all of you skins (skins) please give me more head MOOOOOOOOO FUCKKKKKKK JIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YUUYA MOFUCKER MAN (man) YEH YEH YEH YEH YEH Y-U-U-Y-A (y-u-u-y-a) and sometimes H we aint gonna sell none of these mofuckin albums cuz lets go back to country A and hang some mo chickens cuz fuck it FUCK THE CORPARATE WORLD BIAAAAAAAAAATCH One thing ya need to know IM SO HIGH Category:dank as heck